Current optical storage device optical pickup units and associated focusing servo systems provide a limited range of continuous focusing operation needed for the proper recording of data on media. This limited operational range is susceptible to media defects and other external disturbances that may violate the specified limits and cause the loss of valuable data-degrading the performance of the optical storage device.